


black blood

by deadeyeboy



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyeboy/pseuds/deadeyeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my art pieces for my RBB submission with  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_angst24/pseuds/coffee_and_angst24">coffee_and_angst!</a> You can find the story that she wrote for them <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3939751">here!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	black blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffee_and_angst24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_angst24/gifts).



> "He crashed his hands down on the table’s surface, causing Steve to jump back. Tony leaned in, a menacing leer on his face. Steve was too pure, too good. How dare he judge Tony on the decisions he had made?"

 

> "'Well well well…” His voice was twisted, haunted, and hollow. He felt the knife being twirled in his fingers playfully and felt sick.
> 
> 'You are just in time for the show, Steven Rogers.'" 

 

> "'You are a hero, a leader, a inspiration. Not all of your decisions were right, but they always had a good motive behind them. You always meant well in your heart, even if your mind wasn't on the same page. Tony, listen to me!'”


End file.
